INFIDELIDAD (ONESHOT)
by Daniela Taylor Black
Summary: Mis insensibles ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. El espacio donde estuvo en algún momento mi corazón parece que se está pulverizando. Las imágenes ante mi parecen dagas incrustándose en mi pecho una sobre otra. Como si cada grano de mi marmóreo cuerpo se


Infidelidad

Mis insensibles ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Mi ser inmortal y pétreo no debería siquiera tener algún tipo de emoción al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Pero no es así. El espacio donde estuvo en algún momento mi corazón parece que se está pulverizando. Las imágenes ante mi parecen dagas incrustándose en mi pecho una sobre otra. Como si cada grano de mi marmóreo cuerpo se encendiera y explotara.

—_Solo dijiste que te dejara sola para ir a cazar. Y respeté tu decisión pero desde que saliste de casa te seguí y no para vigilarte sino porque siempre me gusta verte cazar. Porque siempre me ha parecido sensual la manera en que atrapas a tu presa. Pero me diste una sorpresa. Una desagradable sorpresa. Hoy yo fui tu presa, porque caí en tu involuntaria trampa, porque me has destrozado completo, no solo el corazón, porque has devorado todo lo que hay dentro y fuera de mí. _

Vi que pasaron varios ciervos, vi que incluso apareció un puma pero los ignoró. No, ella venía por algo mas. Y vi cuando cambió el rumbo y se fue a una zona hasta hace unos meses restringida para nosotros. Y lo encontró. Tal vez no de forma premeditada pero ahí estaba él, como el imponente alfa que al fin aceptó ser. Y estando frente a ella salió de fase, y justo en ese momento empezó mi agonía.

—_Por favor amor, dime que solo es mi imaginación. Dime que solo estoy soñando y que esto es solo una maldita pesadilla. Dime eso por favor. Dímelo, tú que siempre has tenido malos sueños puedes entenderme._

Ella se acercó demasiado a él, de tal manera que no había espacio entre los dos y aun cuando jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, ella le pidió que la besara. El se resistía, ella le imploraba y yo… yo me quiero morir. Ella suplicaba tanto que parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, aunque no pueda hacerlo. Desde que fue transformada no puede hacerlo. No pueden salir lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos, pero si pueden salir miradas de suplica pidiendo los labios de mi amigo. Y ante su paralizada reacción ella se lanza a su boca. Veo todo empañado, no pueden ser mis lágrimas. Ha de ser la lluvia que ha comenzado.

—_Por favor, hermosa, dime que solo lo hiciste por una buena razón. Dime que fue la única manera que tuviste para retenerlo y poder impedir que lo mataran. Dime que fue para impedir que él fuera a enfrentarse a algún ejército de neófitos, tal como sucedió en aquella ocasión._

No se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí. Veo que ella se prende de su cuello y él sigue con los brazos caídos y los puños apretados. Veo confusión dentro de su cabeza. Está aturdido. No entiende el porqué de su conducta. Y ella… ella está intentando hacerlo reaccionar con sus besos. Lo sujeta del rostro y restriega sus labios con los de él.

—_Te suplico... Por favor amor, dime que lo haces porque estás molesta conmigo. Dime que es porque quieres vengarte de algo que yo te hice. Y si es así, dime que fue y te pido perdón por eso, lo que haya sido te pido perdón, aunque no recuerde esa razón._

El sigue sorprendido y en su cabeza hay mil preguntas. "¿Qué te pasa?" "¿Por qué hasta ahora?" "No es posible." "No puedo creerlo." "No puede ser que sean tus labios los que estén besándome." "No puede ser que tú estés aquí pidiéndome todo esto." "No después de todo este tiempo." "No después de haberte rogado tanto que me eligieras a mi."… "No ahora que eres una mujer casada."

—_El tiene razón amor. Tú eres mi esposa. Tú me elegiste a mí, tu querías estar conmigo para siempre ¿Recuerdas? Tú me suplicaste que no te dejara aquella vez y aun así lo hice. ¿Es por eso amor? ¿Aun no puedes perdonarme ese abandono? Entonces está bien. Solo que creí que ya lo habías superado. Creí que al casarte conmigo todo eso había quedado en el pasado._

La escucho suplicarle que responda a sus besos. Pero él no sabe como reaccionar. Ella le dice que la abrace, que la acaricie, que la haga sentir como cuando era su sol personal. Que le haga sentir todo el calor que él siempre le entregaba antes de elegirme a mí. Que por favor no pensara en nada, que en ese momento solo era ella frente a él pidiéndole que la hiciera sentir viva. Mientras acaricia la espalda y las caderas de ese hombre confundido intentando despertarlo.

—_Perdóname amor. Perdóname por no corresponder a tus deseos. Sé que esto es porque después de lastimarte en nuestra luna de miel, ya no quise tocarte. Sé que es por eso. Pero… espera… si lo hice. Si seguí acariciándote y besándote. Te hice mía mil veces más. ¿Entonces? No entiendo amor. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿No fui lo que esperabas? Después de despertar ¿dejaste de sentir amor por mí? ¿Preferiste el calor que al frio? Por el amor de Dios, dime que sucedió._

Veo que él no puede seguir ignorando su suplica. Veo que él deja de cuestionarle el porqué de su petición y termina por ceder. Veo que al fin la abraza y comienza a besarla con desesperación. Veo sus manos estrujarla por la espalda y veo que sus labios recorren su cuello y sus hombros. Y lo escucho. Escucho como reacciona con los besos de mi amor.

—_Amor… Si lo que estoy viendo y escuchando es solo mi imaginación o una maldita pesadilla por favor despiértame. Dame un beso en la mejilla y dime que solo es un mal sueño, así como yo te despertaba mientras te miraba dormir cuando aun seguías siendo humana. Te ruego, te suplico que me despiertes, ya no quiero seguir soñando esto. _

No es posible lo que veo. No sé que paso. No se si ella me lo explicará porque debe de haber una explicación. Debe ser porque no tuvo opción, porque está molesta conmigo o porque realmente quería salvarlo de algo.

—_Pero, mientras amor… ¿a mi quien me salva? ¿Quién puede salvarme de este dolor? ¿Quién puede salvarme de esta lenta agonía? ¿Quién puede salvarme de esta pesadilla? Si la que sanaba mis heridas eras tú. Tú eras la que me daba la vida. No puede ser que hayas dejado de amarme…_

Veo como él quiere devorar su boca con sus besos y su lengua. Veo como su cuerpo parece sacudirse por la excitación que le provoca su cercanía. Y ahora, después de varios años, él se da cuenta de que realmente nunca dejó de desearla pero lo peor de todo es que ahora él la escucha decir que nunca dejó de desearlo.

—_Lo se, es verdad. Siempre lo amaste y siempre lo deseaste. Aunque en algún momento dijiste que me amabas mas a mi. Pero ahora veo que realmente no fue así. Ahora veo con dolor que tu amor y tu compromiso conmigo no fue ni será suficiente como para acabar con lo que sentiste alguna vez por él._

Solo eran mis besos, solo eran mis manos, solo era yo. Y quiero gritar y quiero acercarme para apartarlo de ella y matarlo con mis propias manos. Quiero arrancar su cuello y de esa manera tener la seguridad de que jamás estará junto a mi amor… otra vez.

—_¿Qué sucedió amor mío? ¿Por qué justo ahora me haces esto? ¿No fue suficiente todo el amor que te di? ¿No fueron suficientes mis caricias y mis besos? Ya veo que no. _

No lo entiendo, ni cuando intenté mantenerme alejado de ella después de haberla lastimado en nuestra luna de miel, me suplicó tanto ni de esa manera como lo hace ahora con él.

—_No amor, por favor. No permitas que te desvista. No lo permitas te lo ruego. Si supieras todo lo que hay en su cabeza. El solo quiere tomar los extremos de tu blusa y arrancarla de un solo tirón... No lo dejes. _

Siento volverme loco. Es horrible, me está matando, me está torturando. Quiero morir.

—_¿Por qué no se lo impediste vida mía? Tu ropa está hecha jirones, tu piel está expuesta y tus pechos descubiertos. Y veo la intención de cargarte lo suficiente para ponerlos a la altura de su boca y veo que lo hace y comienza a lamerlos y succionarlos._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no muero de una buena vez?

—_Yo te enseñé a hacer el amor. ¿Lo olvidaste? De hecho los dos aprendimos juntos. Porque así lo habías querido tú. Porque dijiste que querías hacerlo solo conmigo. Y lo que me demuestras en estos momentos es todo lo contrario._

Ahora veo las manos de Jacob recorrer toda la piel del cuerpo que solo es mío… porque su cuerpo es mí cuerpo. Es solo mío… Porque era solo mío. Ahora veo que las manos ardientes del que fue mi enemigo y mi amigo la está haciendo estremecer, porque parece que a él no le importa la nueva temperatura de ella. Porque parece que él no recuerda todo lo que dijo odiar a los fríos. Porque parece que ya olvidó cuando juro que ella estaría muerta para él cuando fuera una de los nuestros. Porque es un maldito traidor.

—_Perdóname amor, perdóname por no poder detenerte. Perdóname por no impedir el sufrimiento que tendrás después de que termines con esto porque sé que te arrepentirás. Porque sé que te darás cuenta de que solo fue un error. Porque te darás cuenta de que solo a mi me amas. _

Aun no pueden notar mi presencia. No se han dado cuenta de que puedo ver todo lo que él está haciendo… pero sobre todo, puedo ver todo lo que ella está sintiendo. No necesito leerle la mente para poder verlo o escucharlo. Ella lo está gritando.

—_Amor… ¿no te das cuenta de mi dolor? Ni si quiera has notado mi presencia. Tú que siempre juraste sentirme y escucharme aunque estuviera a 300 metros de ti. Que mi aroma te embriagaba desde la distancia… pero hoy… hoy estás tan ocupada que no te has dado cuenta de que estoy a solo 20 metros de ti._

Que dolor tan grande descubrir que estoy compartiendo esa piel, esos besos y ese cuerpo con quien era mi enemigo natural. Porque ahora veo que la aventó hacia la hierva y esta sobre ella. Porque para mi maldito dolor veo como cabalga sobre su cuerpo. Veo como ella, aun cuando parece figura de mármol, se sacude completamente en cada embestida y veo y escucho todo lo que él está sintiendo y todo lo que la está haciendo sentir.

—_Te escucho gritar esposa mía. Tu gritas una… dos… tres…. mil veces… y él no se detiene, él sigue sobre ti…. El sigue dentro de ti. Y mientras tú le dices que te fascina, él te dice que te ama. Que siempre lo ha hecho. Y tú le dices que no se detenga. Que siempre deseaste ese momento, que siempre deseaste su cuerpo y sus manos sobre ti y que te arrepientes de no haberlo hecho siendo humana._

Me quiero morir. Quiero desaparecer. Pero como matarme yo mismo. No puedo suicidarme. Aunque parado aquí, a unos metros de donde está la peor pesadilla de mis 98 años de edad…. siento que estoy agonizando.

—_¿Te arrepientes de no haberte entregado a él siendo humana? ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? O ¿solamente, como dices, te arrepientes de no haberte acostado antes con él? Humana o no. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo te hubiera permitido lo que querías, así ha sido siempre. ¿Él era tu fantasía? Yo mismo hubiera ido por él para meterlo en tu cama. Todo antes de perderte y de descubrir esta verdad. ¿Qué te hizo falta, amor? ¿Qué no hice? ¿Qué no te di?_

Quiero acercarme. Quiero que me vean que los descubrí. Que ya se sus sentimientos. Al menos los de ella porque los de él siempre los supe. Siempre los vi y aquella madrugada en la montaña antes de enfrentar a los neófitos lo vi aun más. Porque mientras él le brindaba calor por las bajas temperatura, lo único que había en su mente era el deseo de poseerla.

—_¿Eso fue amor? ¿Recordaste su cercanía? Porque él se sentía feliz de tenerte en sus brazos y se imaginaba lo que sería el hecho de tenerte así por siempre y se imaginaba besando y recorriendo tu cuerpo como lo está haciendo ahora. Solo que en ese momento le hice callar esas fantasías. Y ahora no puedo. Ahora ni siquiera puedo gritar del dolor que me estás provocando. Porque no me importa lo que él sienta o no, me importa lo que tú estás sintiendo con otras manos, otro cuerpo y otra piel._

Veo como las manos de él siguen recorriendo el cuerpo de ella y veo como sus labios comienzan a recorrerlo también. La veo contorsionarse mientras él se desliza hacia abajo. Levanta sus piernas y las pone sobre sus hombros. Ahora si no hay nada que le falte de conocer del cuerpo de mi amor, del cuerpo de mi Bella, del cuerpo de mi esposa. Y la hace gritar de nuevo y en cada contracción y en cada espasmo ella le dice que lo ama y le da las gracias.

—_¿Ya terminaste amor? ¿Eso fue todo lo que querías? ¿Se cumplió tu fantasía? ¿O te hace falta algo más?_

Ella no me escucha… ella no puede contestarme y no necesita hacerlo porque veo que aun no termina la función. Él se sube lo suficiente y pone sus rodillas en el suelo a los costados del cuerpo de mi amor… sus manos apoyadas también sobre la hierba por arriba de su cabeza y a continuación…. Ella devora lo que él pone frente a su boca.

—_Realmente eso era lo que querías ¿verdad? Porque para permitirle eso es porque realmente siempre lo deseaste y nunca dejaste de amarlo. Porque para hacer lo que estás haciendo es porque lo amas amor… no puedes negarlo._

El inicia sus movimientos hacia atrás y hacia adelante y veo la boca de mi amor devorando la hombría de mi mayor enemigo mientras sujeta fuertemente sus caderas. Tal como lo hace conmigo. Y él gime y jadea y comienza a moverse con mas rapidez mientras tú succionas y succionas y succionas….No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que grita y grita tan fuerte que me tapo los oídos intentando apagar su voz. Pero no puedo, porque aun cuando mis oídos no capten su grito de placer, su cabeza lo está gritando en la mía.

—_¿Por qué me hiciste esto Isabella? ¿Por qué? El no me importa, me importas tú. Me dueles tú. Me duele tu traición. _

No me había dado cuenta de que yo estoy en el suelo y me estoy retorciendo de dolor. Porque quiero desmembrarme yo mismo, porque quiero arrancarme cada extremidad… Porque quiero estar bajo tierra. Porque quiero que el cielo y las montañas se derrumben y caigan sobre mi y nunca intentar salir de ahí.

—_¿Ahora si ya terminaste amor?... Veo que si. Él ya se enderezó y te da su mano para que lo hagas tú también. Veo que te abraza y te besa de nuevo. Y tú… tú le dices lo que sientes._

Y la escucho decirle que le agradecía esos bellos momentos pero que no era prudente verse de nuevo. Que no quería que yo me enterara porque yo sería capaz de matarlo. Que poco me conoce. Nunca podría hacerlo después de saber realmente lo que a ella le importa. Le dice que no se acerque a ella jamás porque no cree que pudiera resistir el deseo de entregarse otra vez a él y que ya no quiere volver a cometer este error. Pero sobre todo, para que yo… yo… no pueda leer sus pensamientos y descubra lo que acaba de suceder. Ella no quiere que me de cuenta de lo que ya supe.

—_¡Ay amor! si tu supieras que no me perdí de nada. Si tú supieras que desde hace tres horas no he podido evitar ser testigo de la peor de mis desgracias. Porque nadie me lo contó, porque nadie se lo imaginó. No. Yo lo vi, lo vi todo. Te vi sin límites y sin ningún pudor entregarte al que creí que era mi amigo, mi hermano._

Quiero desaparecer. Quisiera dejarla y huir, largarme lejos de aquí. Y escucho a Jacob diciéndole que no le prohíba verla, que ya no podría vivir sin sus besos… Pero ella le insiste en que no quiere que yo me entere, que no quiere que le pase nada a él y sobre todo que no quiere lastimarme a mi ni acabar con su matrimonio. Eso quiere decir que no quiere apartarse de mí. Eso quiere decir que si me ama. Aun.

—_¿Es verdad eso amor? ¿No querías que me enterara para no lastimarme? Pero ¿Qué crees? Ya me enteré. Pero de eso tú no te has dado cuenta. _

Jacob le dice que no podrá ocultar lo que pasó por mucho tiempo porque en algún momento me encontrará en el bosque y lo sabré. Entonces ella le dice algo que me sorprende… le dijo que, si por alguna razón yo leyera en su mente todo lo que sucedió, ella negaría todo y me juraría que no es verdad, que todo sería producto de su imaginación y que todo es producto de su frustrada fantasía. Y que por nadad del mundo permitiría que destruyera su matrimonio.

—_¿Es verdad amor? ¿En verdad negarías todo? ¿En verdad no quieres que lo nuestro termine?_

Él se entristece y le reclama pero no me importa, es lo menos que podría sentir en comparación de todo lo que me ha lastimado a mi, y porque después de mi desesperación y deseo de morir, después de escucharla decir eso… he llegado a una decisión.

—_Júrame amor, júrame que lo que vi no fue real. Júrame que aun cuando vi, no solo en la mente de él sino frente a mi la manera en como recorrió y tomó tu cuerpo y como lo hizo vibrar, solo era producto de mi enferma imaginación. Júrame que aun cuando te oí gritar de placer y oí todas las veces que le dijiste que lo deseabas, solo eran mentiras. Júrame que, aun cuando vi como lo besabas y como recorriste su cuerpo con tus labios y tu lengua… solo eran las frustradas fantasías de él y yo te creeré. Es mas… tú júrame que solo fue mi mente retorcida la que se imaginó todo esto y yo te creeré. Yo creeré todo lo que me jures y de ese modo yo te juro que jamás te dejaré. Y si acaso, solo si acaso todo lo que vi y escuché no fue mi imaginación. Si todo lo que gritaste y todo lo que tu expresión de placer me torturó fue real, entonces…y solo entonces… te perdonaré. Porque tú eres mi mundo. Eres mi única razón de vivir. Porque te amo tanto que sin ti… dejaría de existir en este instante. Porque te amo tanto que de ahora en adelante, aun que no me lo jures, me convenceré que nada de lo que vi… es real. Porque te amo tanto que me convenceré de que todo fue solo una maldita pesadilla. Porque te amo tanto que jamás volveré a escuchar la mente de Jacob. Porque te amo tanto que no te quiero perder… Porque te amo tanto que siempre te esperaré con los brazos abiertos, aun después de que hayas estado de nuevo con él._


End file.
